Dragon slave
by NanaG
Summary: The Dragonborn was meant to provide entertainment for the Divine, even though they didn't exactly intend him as Alduin's toy. Not a durable toy, anyway. Master/slave, Alduin/male Dovahkiin
1. Chapter 1

Dragon slave

Summary: The Dragonborn was meant to provide entertainment for the Divine, even though they didn't exactly intend him as Alduin's toy. Not a durable toy, anyway. Master/slave, Alduin/male Dovahkiin

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Sadly, I do not own Alduin.

A.N. Because I have a morbid imagination and Alduin makes an awesome Master.

* * *

The boy was meant to die on the day when he killed his treacherous brother Paarthurnax with the might of his shouts. It was Paarthurnax's pet mortals who had informed him of his brother's treason before they sent him into a timeless space. Paarthurnax paid his betrayal by blood and soul. And the mortals who twisted the sacred Words and used them against him would also pay.

He had destroyed several worlds, when insatiable hunger for knowledge took him over. He was created by Akatosh for that very reason, because the Divine craved for starting anew and yet could not bring himself to do the job himself. But each time he destroyed a world, he had learned how to slow down that hunger. By the time this world begun, he had learned to take control of that hunger, learned to make it to serve him and not the other way around. His destiny was to end a world to start another. But when and how to end one would be his own choosing.

He wasn't going to destroy this world so soon, but he had changed his mind, as vengeance and anger overwhelmed his soul. After what the mortals had done to him, after they had used against him those blasphemous Words that only their twisted imagination could invent and then casted him out of the world that was rightfully his, he was more than happy to do the Akatosh's bidding. He would find Paarthurnax's pet mortals in Sovngarde and made them face the truth. There was no eternal life for mortals. Even for those who were most valiant among their kind, life after death only lasted till the Word-Eater fulfilled his destiny. Shor was nothing compared with Akatosh.

In his maddening need to mete out a fitting punishment to his enemies in Sovngarde, he nearly overlooked one small matter that needed his attention.

"Joor, Jah, Frul!" Paarthurnax's newest pet shouted again. The boy had been shouting those cursed Words for a while, but his aim was clumsy. This time though the shout finally reached its target.

Mortals. They were all the same. They did not care how to win. They were willing to use any kind of underhanded means in order to bring down greatness. Even the one with the dragon blood and soul was no exception. Their mortal body probably corrupted Akatosh's gift.

When the Mortals used Dragonend against him for the first time, he was not prepared. But this time it was a different story. Since then, he had mulled over why his power had weakened with that shout enough to allow them to deal damage to him even though they failed to land a killing blow. His answer was that when he heard that accursed shout, he was afraid that he would lose his divine shape, the very image of Akatosh. As a result, he maintained his divine form but lost some of his divine powers. He had tested that theory on himself, used that shout upon himself and realised that if he allowed his form turn into that of mortal, his powers would remain untouched.

The look on the Dragonborn's face was priceless as Alduin landed gracefully at the edge of cliff, his form transforming into a tall Nord in ebony armour. The boy was tall for a human and unusually pretty for a male. Alduin also noticed that the youth was wearing a diamond and sapphire circlet and jewels adorned his slim neck and long fingers. Alduin never particularly cared for how a human looked, but now that he took a shape of human body himself, he found the youth's appearance pleasing.

Of course, that was no reason to spare the insolent human's life. They exchanged a barrage of shouts and Alduin could smell the burns that he had inflicted upon the Dragonborn, despite the youth's best efforts to use magic to counter the devastating effect of Alduin's power. The youth was also covered by bruises and cuts as the force of Alduin's shouts sent him flying backwards every time. On the other hand, the boy's shouts had no effects on the lord of dragons. As expected, Alduin could sense fear from the youth. But there was something else and when Alduin realised what it was, the mere human managed to astonish him.

It was a scent of arousal that was coming from the youth and unfortunately that was making Alduin feel a desire so alien to him. Alduin had never mated. He was indestructible, immortal and as such he felt no need or desire for offspring. Even though part of him repelled at the carnal desire that suddenly gripped him, part of him wanted to explore the strange sensation. He was not immune from the fatal weakness of dragons. Curiosity was part of his nature just as desire for dominance and power. And unlike his disloyal brother, he took pride in remaining true to his nature.

When the Dragonborn finally realised that his shouts had no effect on Alduin, he ran towards the World-Eater with impressive speed for a mortal, his enchanted sword raised high. Alduin could have simply disarmed the boy but instead let the Dragonborn strike him with as much as force the badly injured mortal body could muster. His ebony armour wasn't even dented when the youth collapsed on the ground with a broken wrist, gasping and coughing. The boy's scent grew thicker even as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The Dragonborn was beaten.

"Do you surrender?"

Alduin wasn't sure why he was even asking that question. Of course he loved dominating other dragons and the Dragonborn was a Dovah by virtue of his blood and soul. But why should he spare the Dovah who had slaughtered his own kind? Akatosh would not want him to show mercy on this particular Dovah. Besides, he reserved his mercy only for those who remained loyal to him.

The boy looked up, meeting his gaze steadily. There was sadness in that gaze, a hint of despair, but there was no longer fear. Instead, Alduin saw what he only saw from defeated Dov.

Admiration and respect. But then, the boy spoke and what Alduin heard was… rather unexpected. The Dragonborn was full of surprises.

"I surrender myself to your will, Master. Now and forever."

Confused, he searched the boy's mind and saw an overwhelming desire to submit, to serve him. There was a strong sexual desire too, but even that was shadowed by the need to give, to please. Humans had a term for those with such desire. Submissive. That meant he was a Dominant. It felt just right. Only Dragon priests ever called him Master, and only the most faithful of that bunch actually meant it. Dragons were too prideful to consider themselves as a slave and they certainly did not serve him out of desire to submit. But this one, this Dovah, the one destined to be his archenemy, was offering his body, his heart and his soul to Alduin's pleasure.

How wonderfully refreshing! He himself could not have written the script better. Akatosh to be praised. The world just earned its redemption, even though his enemies in Sovngarde did not.

"Shed your clothing."

The boy blinked, his look surprise followed by pure joy, and proceeded to obey his lord's command. With great difficulty, Alduin observed. The boy's right wrist was still broken.

"Why did you not heal yourself?" Alduin asked, puzzled by his Dovah's lack of willingness to mend his wound.

"You have given these injuries to me and did not give me the permission to heal myself."

It shouldn't have made sense but it did. Alduin smirked at the answer. He could so get used to this, this strange emotions of his Dovah.

"Just mend your wrist. If you dare to challenge me again, I will break your wrist personally."

The boy shivered at the words and Alduin noted that it wasn't from fear. It seemed to be… excitement? The boy got a thrill out of a threat of punishment?

"As you wish, my lord."

When the youth finally stood naked in front of him, save all the glittering jewelleries that he had been and still were wearing, Alduin took a good look at the slender body, proudly boring his marks that stood out against the milky white skin.

He was about to order the boy to get down on hands and knees when he heard the dragons approaching, probably to investigate his shouts that shook the Nirn. Alduin cursed silently and changed his form back to his mighty dragon body. The delicious things he was about to do to his pet should wait.

"Kneel."

The boy quickly went down on his knees as the dragons began to land around them. His body was shivering uncontrollably from the cold, the sense of humiliation and the ensuing excitement.

"Swear your allegiance to me, Dovahkiin. Tell your new family who your Master is." Alduin boomed and his dragons waited.

"I am and will always remain your most humble and obedient servant, my lord Alduin."

For once, the dragons were stunned into silence by the words that passed the lips of the Dragonborn who had terrorised and devoured the souls of their dead kin. Then one of them roared and all of them joined in.

"All hail Alduin, our overlord!"

Alduin basked in the glory for a moment before dismissing them all. He left the boy on his knees for a while, making his pet wait with aching desire for his instructions. Now that he had transformed into his original shape, the carnal desire was gone, but his curiosity remained. He would take the boy's fragile mortal body and fill it with his Divine essence. From the way the boy's body was shaking uncontrollably and turned pale blue, however, this wasn't exactly an ideal place to explore carnal lust.

"Get dressed."

The boy looked heart-broken at his command but obeyed.

"Do you know a place where you will be safe and away from prying eyes?"

The youth's eyes lit up, hope and joy shining through his pretty blue eyes.

"Hag's End, within the Deepwood Vale. I have cleared the place, my lord."

"Then, wait for me there. Make sure you have supplies that should last you for a while. I have unfinished business in Sovngarde."

Alduin roared and soared into the sky, leaving his awe-stricken pet at the Throat of the World. His Dovah wasn't what he had expected, but the youth was much more satisfying that way.

* * *

A.N. Ask, and you will have DS smut.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Here is the second chapter as promised. Well, you asked for it. XD And thank you all lovely guys for the yummy reviews. For those of you who reviewed anonymously, see the below since I couldn't get back to you. Hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Sark: The very first review for my first Skyrim story! And you did make me laugh. Thanks!

Guest 1: I can't resist puppy-dog eyes. XD

Guest 2: Your wish is my command.

Cloud of thought: Oh gods, I laughed so hard. You sir are my kind of reader. I can only try to live up to your expectation.

Guest 3: Thanks! I like to hear that people enjoy what I write. Hope you like this one too.

* * *

Alduin wasn't sure what he expected Hag's End to be like, save that it was located high up in the mountain, but he certainly didn't expect it to smell like a Temple of Dibella. Fragrant smoke lingered in the air, coupled with a whiff of wine and honey.

Speaking of Dibella, the Goddess suddenly seemed to have developed a peculiar desire for his company. She had called him to the Spirit Realm on his way to Sovngarde. Though annoyed by the inevitable delay in getting to his destination, he decided not to offend the Goddess. Any of the Divine could make his life difficult if they wanted and after his business in Sovngarde, he would surely have at least one angry God to deal with, though a lesser God.

When they met, the Goddess addressed him as 'my friend'. Alduin had to resist the urge to scoff. Since when did she regard him as her friend? If anything, Alduin had thought that Dibella disliked him.

"So handsome in your dragon form as in your human form," Dibella cooed and Alduin finally noticed that she looked uncannily like a female version of his pretty Dovah. Golden hair, scarlet red lips, straight edged nose and angular face which was softened by long eyelashes.

"What do you want?"

"From you? Nothing. I just thought you could use a little help now you embarked on a new journey with my protégé. You won't be disappointed. He was one of my most devoted pupils."

His Dovah was Dibella's disciple? Why didn't that surprise him? Perhaps the Dragonborn was that way because Dibella sought a little revenge on his lack of respect for her Divine power.

"No offence, but I don't need your help," Alduin replied rather undiplomatically. He was the World-Eater. He had a vast reservoir of knowledge which surely included how human males mated and how the Dominant and Submissive interacted with each other. Then, suddenly an unpleasant thought occurred to him. What did she mean by his Dovah having been one of her devoted pupils? Her followers weren't renowned for fidelity. Gripped with sudden rage, he growled menacingly. "Has he been touched before?"

Dibella laughed playfully, tilting her head to one side. "He is full of theories, just like you. As far as a physical contact is concerned, he only experienced a single kiss. But of course, you can punish him for that, if you desire. He certainly won't be complaining. On the contrary, a master who fails to discipline a slave loses the slave's respect. I only wanted to offer you a little advice."

Alduin was somewhat relieved, though he still resented that single kiss and resented even more Dibella's interference in his affair. The quicker he parted company with her, the better. But for that he would have to hear her out.

"And your advice?"

"He has given himself to you. It means he will do anything you tell him, even if it kills him. He is tough for a mortal, but remember that if it is you who kill him, you cannot bring him back to life."

_Because I would devour his soul, whether I wanted or not._ Alduin thought grimly. He remembered how the boy sat on the knees even as he was showing the sign of hyperthermia on that snow covered mountain peak. What if Alduin just left him there like that? Would the boy have remained there in that position till he breathed his last breath, against his survival instinct? It was an oddly gratifying thought. But it also meant that he needed to pay close attention to the boy's condition. Nothing in life was free, it seemed.

Then again, he always rewarded loyalty and obedience. What he needed with his slave was just another way of showing his generosity. A dragon slave was something that he could not replace and what was rare, he valued. Still, his anger with his Dovah remained and grew stronger since he took a human form before entering the Hag's End. Even his complete victory in Sovngarde didn't make him feel much better.

How dare his Dovah let a mere mortal invade his mouth? That mouth should have been reserved for his sexual gratification and his only. That act felt disloyal even though Alduin knew his ownership of the boy could not be applied retrospectively. He would have to cleanse that mouth with his Divine essence before he mated his Dovah properly and mark the boy as his.

Alduin found his slave in the living quarter next to a bedroom, kneeling on the stone floor with his head respectively bowed. The boy wasn't wearing his armour this time though Alduin could see his Dovah's enchanted sword on a low table in the corner. Instead, he was dressed in a blue silk robe that emphasized his eyes. The youth's blond hair was no longer kept in pony tail, a layer of strands on either side framing his face and the rest freely falling just above his shoulders. He smelled clean and fresh.

"Master." The boy sounded shy and elated at the same time like a bride before the wedding night.

There was something endearing about the boy's unguarded sentiments. That didn't mean the boy earned his forgiveness. But why did his Dovah have to look so tempting? His body was literally aching with the need to penetrate and ravage what belonged to him. Damn Dibella for not having lied to him. Damn the boy for having been so loose. And damn the boy again for making him feel irrational.

Ignoring his slave who had gone through so much trouble to make the place and himself presentable, Alduin seated himself at the meticulously polished wood table where goblets and a bottle of wine were laid next to a candle stick. He noticed then diced leak and finely chopped venison along with small jars of various spice on a low table near the cooking pot. His Dovah better not be Mara's follower as well as Dibella's. One Divine taking interest in his private affairs was bad enough.

Ignoring the goblets, Alduin grabbed a bottle of wine and drank deeply, his mind searching through his immense pool of knowledge for an appropriate form of punishment for his slave. The red liquid he gulped down made his anger abate enough to question his slave. He could begin to see why the humans cherished their rotten grape juice. It had its advantages.

"What did it feel like, zaam?" Alduin asked with clear disdain in his voice.

"What did what feel like, Master?" The youth asked. He didn't know what 'zaam' meant, but it was clear that Alduin asked him a question since there was no one else but the two of them in that room.

"Your first kiss," Alduin snarled, making no effort to disguise his displeasure.

The boy didn't try to excuse his past folly or point out how unreasonable Alduin's fury was. Instead, he answered Alduin as all faithful slaves would with their masters.

"It felt wrong, Master. I have disappointed you through my foolishness. I beg your forgiveness."

It seemed that the boy had talent in saying the right things to him. The World-Eater liked his slave's answer. It implied that the boy clearly didn't enjoy the experience. It also implied that he accepted blame for the impure act he had indulged in the past. Most importantly, it meant that the boy would unquestioningly accept the punishment Alduin was about to administer.

"On your hands and knees."

His pet seemed to love to be in that particular position. Alduin didn't have to touch the boy to know how aroused his slave was. His own need was responding to that seductive scent coming from his slave, making the confinement of his erection inside the ebony armour almost intolerable. Still, he approached the youth unhurriedly with all the grace of a predator who was about to pounce on his prey.

Lowering himself, Alduin placed one hand under the boy's belly and lifted up the silk robe with his free hand. The boy's opening was glistening with aromatic oil, from which Alduin deduced that his slave had prepared the tight passage just in case Alduin wanted to use it. A pity. The youth will just have to prepare himself again. Without warning, he raised his hand and brought it down on the boy's left cheek with a force that would have made ordinary mortals yelp in pain. The sensation he himself felt through the contact was pleasant but it was the blossoming red on the milky white cheek that gave him more satisfaction.

Alduin waited just long enough for the sense of humiliation and stinging pain to fully sink in the boy before he landed another blow, this time on the youth's right cheek. The boy responded by letting out a breathy moan and raising his buttocks to meet another slap from his master. It didn't surprise Alduin. He half knew that the punishment would inflame the boy's already evident arousal, as their encounter at the Throat of World left him in no doubt what kind of effect pain had on the boy's body. The point of the exercise was to let the youth know that he was being punished for displeasing his master. Besides, the boy wasn't going to get his release anytime soon. Still…

"You are enjoying this," Alduin growled in disapproval. "Don't make it too obvious."

The youth managed to remain still and silent after that, his desire not to displease his master further overriding his body's need to express itself. That pleased Alduin. The boy certainly knew a thing or two about priorities. When Alduin was finally satisfied with his handiwork, when the boy's entire buttocks turned into glorious red, he rose to stand in front of his slave. It would hurt for the boy to sit on the knees.

"Kneel."

The youth obeyed, his face flushed with shameful need.

"You are forgiven."

The boy looked up with a beaming smile, but before he could thank his Master, Alduin spoke again. "But your mouth is not."

With clear intention to satisfy his own need, Alduin finally discarded his armour, making it vanish into the air. Standing in his proud nakedness, he took his slave by the hair and directed the youth to his full erection.

"Pleasure me."

Alduin let the boy prove his devotion for a while, watching in half amusement and half satisfaction as the youth diligently worked on his glorious length. What the boy lacked in experience, the boy tried to make up with his second-hand knowledge and determination to please. He could feel his slave's clear discomfort every time the tip of his length hit the back of the boy's throat. But the boy pressed on regardless, stubbornly taking his master's shaft all the way in every time as he slid his lips up and down the length. Even as struggling for breath, the youth would tighten his lips to offer that extra pleasure to his master.

The sensation of being pleasured by his slave's mouth was entirely new, unlike anything Alduin ever experienced, and rather agreeable. It was a kind of pleasure he was willing to experience again and again, but it was the sense of complete dominance over another Dovah that made the experience truly addictive. The way the boy placed his lips on the tip of his length, oh so reverently, and the way the boy held nothing back in pleasuring him, these were what gave him most satisfaction.

Having made his slave work to exhaustion, Alduin finally took control and began to relentlessly drive his shaft into the obliging mouth, savouring the tight heat that greedily clung to him. His length began to twitch and spasm in a small gesture of mercy to his slave whose jaws grew numb with all the sucking. He pulled back slightly to make it easy for his slave to gulp down the stream of hot white fluids that was evidence of his gratification. The youth accepted his reward gratefully, trying his best to let the precious liquid wash down his raw throat. But there was so much of it and it was coming faster than he could swallow.

Holding his erection with one hand, Alduin pulled out from his slave's enticing mouth and let the rest of the liquid rain down on the face of his submissive, enjoying the look of bliss on that sweet face coated with his Divine essence. The boy appeared content and happy, even as his own arousal had been thoroughly neglected. Alduin approved and brushed the boy's lips lightly with one finger.

"Your mouth is also forgiven, my zaam."

* * *

A.N. Just in case anyone is wondering, 'zaam' means a slave. :P


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! They made me laugh and smile and happy. I can only hope this chapter will make you happy in return. :) Those of you who reviewed anonymously, please see the below. Happy New Year!

Sark: Ah wow, thank you for the generous review! It was a kind of review that would have made any DS writer proud. :) Alduin has me swooning me, too, and I am not sure why but when I write Alduin, I tend to imagine Gerald Butler from the Phantom of the Opera when he sang 'The point of no return'. Not sure whether any Nord would look like that though. :P

Cloud of Thought: Oh Gods, you certainly know how to make a girl happy. Alduin thanks you for your truly generous offer, but I'm not too greedy and I will be happily settle for a piece of your heart, even a tiny piece. XD Thank you for making my day!

Squirrel Tacos: Hello and lovely to hear from you! I'm very happy that you found me and my naughty writing. :) Thank you for the lovely review and I hope you will not be disappointed with this chapter.

* * *

The Dragonborn used to have a human name. He was called Einar, until everyone around him stopped calling him by that name. Instead, they all called him Dragonborn.

Very little was known about his past before he came to Skyrim. He preferred to keep to himself. After all, what could he have possibly said about his life in Cyrodiil?

_I'm not sure who my biological father is. My mother is a devoted follower of Dibella and so am I. She is a slave of heart to a rich merchant who also happens to be my step father. I have this importunate longing to submit. I came to Skyrim because Dibella told me I would meet my Master here._

Those who knew him in Skyrim knew him only by his actions. His thoughts were mostly private because he knew instinctively he wasn't supposed to say what he genuinely felt about his experiences. He didn't need to be a genius to know that his thoughts and feelings were rather eccentric ... umm… unsettling to put it mildly.

At Helgen, he didn't know that dragon blood ran through his veins. But his blood and soul knew what Alduin was, the most powerful and perfect creation of Akatosh. He saw nothing but majestic beauty in the black dragon while Alduin terrorised the innocent and not so innocent alike. When their eyes met for a few seconds, he knew Alduin was his future Master even as all he saw in the crimson eyes were contempt.

How cruel fate was! How on earth was he supposed to approach his would be Master when he didn't have the wings to find him again? And how would he convince his lord that he was worth keeping even if he found the dragon again? So, he prayed to Akatosh because well… Akatosh was a Dragon God right? The Divine answered him by sending a dragon to kill him.

OK so he survived the encounter but that's what it felt like when he saw that dragon that was hell bent on killing him. And things got from bad to worse after that. They told him that he was a Dragonborn and his destiny was to defeat Alduin and save the world. How can Alduin be his Master and his archenemy at the same time? It made no sense. In his desperation, he sought Dibella's help and true to her Divine nature, she kept her silence when he needed her guidance most.

It was only when he met Alduin for the second time that he decided to follow his destiny as the legend saw it. Alduin made it abundantly clear that they were enemies and if Alduin wished it that way, that's how it would be. It was madness to begin with to think that a dragon, a World-Eater no less, was to be his Master. He would ignore his heart, kill it if he had to, and do Akatosh's bidding.

When he was defeated by Alduin at the Throat of the World, he thought he was about to die. He knew he had done his very best to defeat the lord of dragons. He hated using the Dragonend. His dragon blood repelled against the idea and yet still used the shout. No one could accuse him of not having tried hard.

It wasn't his destiny to defeat Alduin. He had been a mere toy, created to entertain the Divine. The world was about to end and the legend had been a lie. But there was one thing he still could do, because Alduin allowed it. He could live, even if it was just for a moment, his unfulfilled desire. He didn't believe his Master would spare his life after all that he had done, but at least he could submit himself to Alduin's will. And he knew he would have no regrets, since there wouldn't be an afterlife for him.

Once those irreversible words, the words that bound him to Alduin, escaped his lips, he felt at peace with the Divine who had mocked him and with himself who had been forced to live something he was not. The legend might have lied to him, but he was glad that it had been a lie. He could finally die as himself. Dibella had not misguided him. He met his Master.

He didn't know exactly why Alduin kept him. Neither did he understand why the World didn't end yet. It didn't matter. The moment he surrendered himself to his Master's will, everything changed. He was no longer Einar. He wasn't even a Dovahkiin. He was simply a Dovah that belong to Alduin. His new life had begun.

And with that, came a new identity. Having baptised the boy with his Divine Essence, Alduin named his slave Aardoin, which meant servant of Master. From that moment, the youth would be known by that name among the dragons, though Alduin himself preferred to call his Dovah zaam. There was genuine pleasure in the boy's eyes when he explained the meaning of the boy's new name and the word zaam. He couldn't think of a single dragon who would be pleased to be given such a name or to be called zaam, save his Dovah of course. As always his Dovah's desire to submit to his will pleased him.

Alduin also could see a political advantage in keeping the Dragonborn as his official servant. Now that he decided he would not destroy the Nirn, he needed to restore the rightful order, with him as the Master of the World of course. Akatosh did not name him Alduin without actually meaning it. It was his destiny to rule the world he was meant to destroy eventually.

The dragons' rule only ended because he had traitors among his kind and he did not want to repeat the past. Paarthurnax's death would serve as a warning to other dragons, but having Aardoin, the once dreaded Dovahkiin, at his side as an indisputable subordinate would serve as a further reminder of his power. And his kind needed a constant reminder, as power was about the only thing they respected.

Then, there was a small matter of appointing and managing dragon priests, since dragons could not bother with direct ruling of the mortals. He had given them power for their obedience and they repaid him, Alduin reflected bitterly, with their incompetence. He needed someone to keep an eye on them, and his Dovah was ideal for that task.

At the moment though, Alduin was content with exploring his slave's slender body. The boy was ready for taking. He had been ready for some time, naked and his forehead resting on the mattress, his hands behind the back, and his still sore butt cheeks raised in the air. The position made the youth look vulnerable, a position well suited to his humility. Alduin made his slave wait like that, while he sampled the meal the boy had prepared for him in another room. The World-Eater knew that by now the anticipation was killing his slave. And this time, the boy's waiting would not be in vain. It was time to officially mark his slave as his possession.

Because Alduin wanted it so.

Alduin took his position behind his slave and spread the boy's cheeks to examine the hole he was about to penetrate. It looked rather small, but the lust filled moan that escaped his slave's lips suggested that appearances could be deceptive. In any case, this particular hole was meant to be used by him and him only. Without him, it had no purpose. He would be merciful and give it the sense of fulfilment it craved for.

With a quick thrust of his powerful hips, Alduin entered his slave and kept pushing in till his entire length was buried in the narrow passage. Beneath him, the youth was struggling to keep his composure, and the pained gasps the boy was emitting made the sensation of being buried in the tight heat even more appetizing for Alduin. He savoured the pleasant feeling for a moment, allowing the boy's body to relax and understand what it was to be filled, to be used by its Master, and to accept the Master's pleasure as its own.

Taking hold of the boy's hips in a bruising grip, Alduin pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. This time the youth cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure that mingled seamlessly. Another thrust, and the boy was beginning to push back to meet it. Alduin kept pumping in and out of his slave, establishing a rhythm that suited his own pleasure best. The youth quickly adapted to the tempo, doing his best to tighten and relax his muscles to heighten his Master's pleasure, the only pleasure that mattered.

The youth was vocal, Alduin noticed with some amusement. The wet slapping of their bodies and Aardoin's moans filled the room like a reverent chant used in a religious ceremony. The experience was almost perfect and Alduin was beginning to wonder just what he had missed out in all his existence as a God until…

he realised they had an audience. At first, Alduin tried to ignore that playful feminine voice in his head, but Dibella could be rather persistent and it was beginning to interrupt his carnal pursuit.

"What?" Alduin snapped, still buried inside his slave but no longer moving.

"Oh my, what a lovely sight. Do go on. I do not mind just watching."

"Good, because that's all you are going to get. State your business, if it can't wait," Alduin replied, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in to quieten his slave's whimper.

"So possessive. Slaves can be shared, you know. No need to look so murderous. I was only teasing," Dibella laughed her bell-like laughter. "Shor has brought charges against you. He says you have seriously compromised his authority as the God of the Underworld. He demands that you apologise to him and give your pledge that you will not set foot in Sovngarde again until such a time for you to end the world."

"It's not going to happen," Alduin snarled, his grip on his slave's hips tightening and his thrusts quickening.

"We are divided on this issue. Talos told me he could vote for your case but only if you did him a favour. He suggested a face-to-face meeting with you. If you refuse him, Akatosh will have the final say and I'm afraid he has a soft spot for Shor."

"Fine. I will go and meet that mortal you raised to a Godhood by whim, when I'm done here."

Obviously, Alduin wasn't fine about it. But he'd rather not continue talking to Dibella at this particular moment. Thankfully, she took hint and remained silent, though he doubted she had the decency to look away, leaving Alduin to focus on gratifying his carnal need.

Fuelled by anger and growing need to relieve himself, Alduin drove into the tight hole he owned with merciless speed. There was nothing his slave could do other than moan and gasp helplessly, till hot white liquid coated the boy's belly. Alduin himself was close and the delightfully spasming muscles that surrounded his length was making the inevitable release still closer. But he still needed a final touch to make the youth completely his.

"Stretch your neck for me, zaam."

The youth obeyed immediately, turning his head slightly to the side to make the task easier. Though still dazed by his orgasm, both his mind and body knew his Master's desire and need came before his. Alduin leaned forward and bit hard into the inviting flesh, drawing blood and marking the youth as his. The youth yelped, his sweet face contorted with pain, but he did not struggle against it. Instead he welcomed it, because his master inflicted it, because it connected them and brought them closer.

_My zaam. Mine._

Holding his slave firmly by the neck with his teeth, Alduin finally relinquished the control, letting his Divine essence fill the youth to the brim and making the boy whole. He didn't let go till he rode out his orgasm inside the narrow passage that clung to him with abandon. Only then, he released his slave and pressed his lips to the boy's neck, lapping at the blood that the youth gave so freely and without fear or reservation.

Alduin knew then that the boy was worth the troubles he was in. The Divines would have left him alone, had he just killed his slave and brought an end to the world. Instead, he found himself in a rather uncomfortable position, a position in which he had to make a deal with a Divine that he didn't even approve of as such. Had he known that before, he would have not accepted his slave's gift. But now he already had, he'd rather not do without it.

His slave was his and would always stay that way.


End file.
